gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Buildings
Buildings are the main staple of the Gemcraft series, being the main source of players' defenses, monster spawners, beacons, and more. Player buildings There are several types of building in Gemcraft which are useful to the player, all revolving around stopping monsters Towers The most basic defense against the horde, Towers can hold gems on the field, allowing the gems to attack monsters in range. Traps Traps are also a basic building, and can only be constructed on the monsters' pathway. Traps focus on increasing the special ability of the gems they hold, along with increasing the fire rate, while decreasing damge and range severely. Amplifiers Amplifiers (or amps for short) were first introduced in Gemcraft: Labyrinth, using gems to support towers and traps, but lacking the ability to directly attack. When amps are placed adjacent to a tower or a trap, they increase the damage and firing speed. They also increase tower range and, if the gem in the amp contains the same color components as the gem in the tower or trap, they can increase the effectiveness of special abilities. The boosts are percentages of the qualities of the gem inside the amplifier only. Amplifier behavior changed from GCL to GC2. In Labyrinth, amps would boost adjacent attack buildings in decreasing amounts the more building they had to boost, but skills could allow amps to give more than 100% boost if only one attack building is adjacent. In GC2, amp boost and the skill to increase amp boost are drastically reduced, but no longer suffers from boosting more than one attack building. Amplifiers can also be placed next to the Orb to reduce banishment cost. Shrines Dropping a gem into a shrine will activate its effect, depending on the type of shrine; most shrines damage nearby monsters. The effect is usually more powerful when a high-grade gem is used, and the gem is usually sacrificed in the process. Shrines cannot be demolished by gem bombs. Walls Monsters cannot go through walls, so they are generally used to force monsters into taking a roundabout path. Towers and amplifiers can be built on walls. Enemy buildings Throughout the Gemcraft series, the monsters of the Forgotten employ several types of buildings in order to halt player progression. Monster nests In fields with monster nests, monsters may spawn from a nest rather than at the edge of the field. Most monster nests can be destroyed by shooting them with gem in tower or by dropping bomb on them. Some monster nests are indestructible and will not be targeted by towers. Beacons Beacons can have a variety of effects, many of which benefit nearby monsters: healing, increasing speed, giving shield, removing negative effect, or reducing mana/XP yield to 0. Beacons exists naturally in some fields, but can also appear when certain monsters are killed or when a sufficiently enraged wave begins. Tombs Tombs contain a set number of monsters, which will be released if the tomb is destroyed. Towers will not shoot tombs unless their target priority is set to 'Structure'. Because the strength of monsters in tombs is predetermined, it is usually best to wait until the Orb is well-protected before opening a tomb. Swarmling hives Swarmling hives spawn shadow swarmlings whenever they are shot with a tower or hit with a gem bomb. Towers will not shoot swarmling hives unless their target priority is set to 'Structure'. Each swarmling spawned from a hive is stronger than the last, so while it is a great method for free kills and hits, it is dangerous to hit the sleeping hive too many times; the swarmling may eventually gain the stats of giants! Possession obelisks Possession obelisks occasionally buff a random monster on the field, increasing its stats and granting it special properties. Neutral buildings Not all buildings on a field are purposefully beneficial or malevolent, but can become helpful or hindering to the player. Abandoned Dwellings Abandoned dwellings will be destroyed when hit by a gem bomb of a high enough grade, granting the player some mana and XP. Rarely, the player may receive Shadow Cores as well. Drop Holders Drop holders will be opened or destroyed when hit by a certain number of bolts from towers. Drop holders may give the player mana, XP, talisman fragments, or other rewards. Special buildings These buildings only appear on story related fields and often change the dynamic of the game. Crafting Pylons The Crafting Pylon is a structure that needs to be charged with gem fire in order to finish the field. They only appear in Labyrinth, as they are needed to create a new Gem of Eternity. The Gem of Eternity(GC0) The Gem of Eternity is a gem with incredible power. In game it's a structure appearing on Map #78, the last level in the game. The wizard that encountered it dislodged the Gem from its sockets, unleashing The Forgotten once more. Wizard towers(GC2) Wizard Towers will destroy the Orb if its locks are not destroyed before the final wave. Unlocking wizard towers grants the player map hextiles and other rewards. Wizard Tower Locks Each Wizard Tower Lock must be destroyed in a certain way. This may include hitting it with a number of tower shots, tower enhancement spells, or strike spells. The Scythe Gate Not much is known about this sharp structure. It was made by the wizard from Gemcraft 1 and 2 near his old wizard tower as a trap. Its only known purpose is to separate a possessing creature from its host which happens when the possessed wizard walks through it at the beginning of Gemcraft 2. The Scythe Gate mostly benefits the player when in battle, as it will randomly banish monsters that travel though it. This can be detrimental if the monster that is banished is carrying an orblet, as the orblet will become irretrievable. Thankfully, the orblets are glitched so that a monster banished while carrying them will not count as being lost, meaning no mana gain penalty occurs. Sealed Gem of Eternity replicas Sealed Gems of Eternity can be found caged in some fields near the Spiritforge. They randomly banish nearby monsters. Tome chambers Tome chambers open and grant the player a skill tome when the designated task is completed. Tasks include killing certain numbers of monsters within the chamber's range; for instance, the player may be required to kill a number of cursed and frozen giants near the chamber. Fields with tome chambers can be completed without opening the chamber, but certain wizard towers require skill tomes to be acquired before they can be unlocked. Summoning Sockets Summoning Nodes Ruined Sumonning Sockets and Nodes